tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mech Body Armor
Is it really necessary to have a training article AND an armor article for each kind of armor? Why not combined them into one and just link to the single article whenever appropriate? : For one, the armor article will get loaded down with lots of details about specific armor pieces. The training article should be slim and to the point. And besides, if we do merge them it will be with a redirect, so we should still link the current titles. - Dashiva 11:29, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :: I wonder what you mean by "bogged down with different armor pieces." So far, in my experience, a given piece of armor from a given tree is just like any other. Stats are randomized, except for quest rewards and there's no way that I can tell to differentiate the texture used for a given piece without putting it on. So while I could see a few screen shots of different variations, I wouldn't exactly call this "bogged down". The information the article should have would be more along the lines of what qualities are specific to mech armor and how do you get it. I don't see this as being entirely different from what you want to know when considering training for mech armor. BOTH articles should be light, if you ask me. In any case, it doesn't matter to me whether there are 1 or 2 or however many redirects that go to the same piece of information. I just hate data duplication. - Squeg 17:04, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::: There are at least 10 versions of each armor (used to be noted as "mark X armor", but was removed), with four difference pieces. Each of these has an armor value and potentially other values, as well as an icon. I expect we'll also have some full-body images showing how different sets look in practice. ::: Anyhow, I agree data duplication is a bad thing, but at the same time we must allow basic info to be stated several places to avoid excessive need for link hunting on the user end. So I'd say that while the training description should be removed from the item page (it doesn't really add anything), the basic armor characteristics should stay on the training page (it saves a visit to the armor page when you just want the very basics). - Dashiva 17:43, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... Well, then I won't touch anything for now. And we can see what kind of information we gather. But I really think that all differences between armor of the same level are cosmetic. I've never seen two pieces rated the same for min level that have actual different armor values, for instance. I have also not noticed that one visual style of armor gets a different random selction of bonuses than others. I'm not even sure that the icon used for a given armor piece is not indicitive of what it actually looks like. I could have sworn I'd had pieces with the same icon and different appearances, as well as different icons with the same appearance. I guess i'll have to pay more attention now and see whether or not I was imagining things. :) - Squeg 18:35, 7 November 2007 (UTC)